The Evil One
by Pyscho-machine
Summary: in the final moments of Yggdrasil momonga reunites with another undead gulid mate, the high zombie lord Elirael was one the most powerful and destructive players ever, how will the new world be when two undead kings are brought over, will it be the same or only a land of the dead.


**Location great tomb meeting room **

Momonga was passing the final hours of Yggdrasil in the great tomb of nazarick's meeting room, the undead overlord was winding down after hero-hero had just logged off the game.

"it was great he came one last time to nazarick but why does no one else come, we put time, money and vacation days of our real lives to make this guild and tomb the way it is, all this work forgotten and abandoned."

As Momonga was lamenting over the glory days of Ainz Ooal Gown, a message appeared on his screen.

**Elirael radicate has joined**

Elirael Eradicate was one of the 42 supreme beings he is Momonga's equal in necromancy,

Elirael was an extremely powerful zombie lord known for his power and battle skills being in the top of the game best players that weren't world champions, Elirael was infamous in Yggdrasil for the undead armies he could summon he has attacked multiple bases and towns with hordes of undead that reached the hundreds, and at most tens of thousands, he has basic zombies, skeletons, death knights and elder liches, he could summon, but there is a catch he has to put levels of his Exp into the army if he goes over his limits for magic, at first this was a major issue for Elirael but he managed to find a solution to help he can drain his undead of their power and exp to regain it but he can only do this five times in one week if he exceeds his limit he will be asleep for a day and be vulnerable to enemies and can be permanently be destroyed if his exp goes to zero.

Momonga couldn't believe his eyes his old friend was coming back and he was truly happy to regain the company of his young friend knowing he lived a life as rough as his own

Elirael IRL was a young man in his late 20's named Ernest Fair from the united states, he grew up in a very dysfunctional home his mother had died in a car wreck when he was only 8 and his father had been in depression since having turned to alcohol and been neglecting Ernest (or Ernie as his guild mates would call him after he used his real name as an avatar name before Tabula helped him pick a new one) Ernie had a rough life from his father to being suicidal, Ernie felt there was nothing for him in the world, he waited to be joined in the embrace of death but he couldn't he had hope he'd find friends and find love, Ernie earned money as a comic writer for many major publishers, he found out about Yggdrasil from some of his artists who worked with him, after a rocky start on getting the handle of the game he truly became a master of warfare with his hordes of undead he always called his "dead ones" or "friends", He used his love of horror movies and comics as a way to base his character on being a sort of undead serial killer and necromancer, he can rely on magic alone but he devoted 20% of his skills to combat with weapons like axes or swords.

**POV Elirael**

as Elirael joined the game he got a look at where he was at and at himself, he was in the grand hall of the tomb, he remembers why he left it was because of his workload had piled up he had to create comics for so many publishers he had to devote his full time to work and log off of Yggdrasil to focus on it, he remembers the times he spent on the game and his guild mates like peroroncino, tabula smaragdina and ulbert alian odle, they had helped mold Elirael into what he is now, tabula and ulbert helped him find his footing as a undead warlord and inspired with Tabula's and his love of horror movies to make his character a killer unlike Jason or Freddy and helped him create his own guardians, the appearance of his female character was made with help of peroroncino.

"ah the great tomb, how I've missed you" I said as I looked around the great hall and looked over myself, I have the appearance of a corpse with green decaying skin with pupil less eyes that are green as emeralds my face is also large smile from ear to ear to help give a creepy factor, oh how I love this face along with my clothing, I wear leather armor that is dark as the night sky it is decorated to look like a massive skull is on my chest though it is only seen when my cloak is open, I wear a black hooded cloak on my back I use to conceal my face, I augmented my cloak to use the status affect fear on specific targets during my raids helps me cut back on MP to have this on so they are weaker, I equip the hood and cover my face it completely blacks out my face except my teeth and eyes.

I use the message spell to see if Momonga is still here, and to my joy it goes through.

"Elirael can you hear me?"

"yes, loud and clear my good friend."

"it's great to hear your voice my friend I'm currently in the meeting room if you care to meet face to face."

"ha I'll be right there senpai."

I activate the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport.

**POV Momonga**

Oh god I forgot about that habit of his, Elirael had admired me for my skills and abilities so much he thought of me as his senior, it was also a joke because our nationalities with Japanese stuff very popular in the US according to Elirael so he constantly uses the honorific "senpai" when we speak.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I see him teleport in.

"ah Elirael good to see my friend."

"you too senpai."

" I wish you would stop calling me that," I said as I put a hand to my head.

"no chance whatsoever senpai."

Sigh " oh well worth a try at least."

I start to walk out the room and Elirael follows along so after, as we walk to the throne room

"nice to see the great tomb of nazarick still looking incredible after so long."

" yes, I kept up the maintenance of the tomb because I was waiting for everyone to return."

Sigh I wish more of our friends would come, we made this tomb together, fought to protect it and we made our guild one of the top ten guild in the whole game, and barely anyone has come one last time.

**POV Elirael **

Ah shit I think I just bummed out Momonga

"sorry man I didn't think before I spoke, I didn't mean to bring you down, its I haven't came back for so long I forgot how great this place is."

" it's fine Elirael, I'm just happy you came back for the end."

" nobody and nothing could keep me away from this night senpai you know that."

"HA yes I know, come on the throne room is up ahead."

As we continue walking, we come across some NPCs a man in a black suit and a group of maids

"senpai who are these servants."

"oh yes this is Sebas and the Pleiades battle maids they are the last line of defense for the throne room in case of any invaders made this far."

" ah so they have been waiting for so long for combat because no can make this far or challenge our power senpai."

" don't call me that in front of NPCs, but you are correct no has every made it this far before they only made it to the eighth floor."

"wow I didn't think they'd get past fifth floor."

"well there were 1500 people attacking."

Momonga says that as he walks in the throne room and orders the NPCs to follow while I stand there trying to process that, but I hurry up and catch him.

"you defended the tomb from 1500 attackers?"

"the guardian of the eighth floor stopped the attack, but yes I manned the defenses against the attack."

I am floored right now, that this happened when after I had to leave for work reasons, I can't believe this right now.

"that's incredible senpai"

"stop that please."

"nope I'll stop saying that when you stop being a great leader and teacher, so that should be about never."

Momonga just sighs as he sits on the throne, I notice a familiar NPC by the throne

"ah albedo how are you doing my adorable niece, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

" you remember her?"

"yes, I'm close friends with tabula smaragdina remember, he told me about her and her sisters and how he created them, when I was creating my NPCs."

" huh yeah I remember your friendship with Tabula, Ulbert and Peroroncino, you were thick as thieves."

"yeah I miss hanging out with them"

I start replaying the times I spent with those maniacs, from me and tabula trying to out geek each other on horror movies, to discussing war tactics with ulbert or talking about girls with Peroroncino, I remember those great times laughing, playing and having fun, I always saw them as the brothers I always wanted, and while I'm friends with Momonga I have always seen him as more of a father figure due to my real dad being lost in alcohol.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I see Momonga on his console screen scrolling through something long.

"what's that?"

"oh, this is albedo's character profile, I remembered how tabula was on settings and wanted to see this for myself."

I walk over to the throne and look at the character profile too.

"my god how long is this?"

"It just goes on and on doesn't it."

Momonga continues to scroll down until he gets to the end, and it reads "by her appearance alone, she is a perfect beauty, incidentally she is a slut".

Oh god I forgot about Tabula's Gap Moe fetish, he kind of got me into this a little but not to this extension.

I see Momonga face palm when he sees this, but it looks like he's thinking about something, he then uses the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, and uses it on the character profile and it looks like he is editing it.

"what you put?"

"nothing important."

"you put she loves you didn't you."

He quickly turns his skeletal head at me and almost shouts.

"how'd you know?!"

"its what any guy would put, don't worry senpai you have my blessing."

Momonga recoils in embarrassment while I laugh at him, afterwards I look at the time it's almost up.

"only a couple more seconds until the end Momonga."

"huh oh yes, it was good to see you again one more time my young friend."

" you too senpai, I am happy to have known you."

I just watch the timer and think what's going to happen to me tomorrow with work.

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

00:00

00:01

00:02

…"huh what happened."

What's wrong with my voice, it sounds different it sounds deeper like a punk rocker mixed with a maniac, like jimmy urine from that old band mindless self indulgence but deeper.

"Elirael what just happened."

Who said that was that Momonga?

I look at him he just stares back like he can't believe this is happening.

We shout out

"what the hell/FUCK is going on?!"

"is something the matter lord Momonga and lord Elirael?"

From out of nowhere we hear a female's voice ask us that in concern

I look around until I spot Albedo, she has a concerned look on her face, that shouldn't be possible NPCs can't have emotions or react like that they are programs not living beings.

Momonga looks at her but doesn't speak he stands up and looks like he screams but stops before he could and sits back down with his head in his hands.

While he is trying to figure this out, I need to try something I need to see if this is real.

"SEBAS! Step forward"

He responds with "at once my lord".

" sebas take one of the Pleiades with you and investigate outside the tomb and report what you find to us and the rest of you patrol the ninth floor and repel any invaders you see."

They all respond, "of course lord Elirael!"

As they leave, I feel more at ease they understand nongame commands and are loyal enough to follow them, but the only thing I don't know is how have they come to life.

I'm shaking my head in confusion when I look back at Momonga, he currently holding albedo's arm, is he taking her pulse?

Oh, course he's seeing if she is alive from the look of it, he's probably right, he then says, "albedo may I touch your chest?"

I can think one thing "HUH?!"

she presents herself saying "sure feel free lord Momonga." And then he starts groping her boob.

Ok what the fuck is this right now, I turn my head not to look at this and currently trying to block out the noises she is making.

I hear Momonga clear his throat and say "enough of this albedo round up the floor guardians and tell them to meet us on the sixth-floor theater"

Albedo regains her composer and says, "oh course lord Momonga".

As she leaves, I just look at Momonga with the most confused and weirded out expression I could offer at that moment.

He stutters and says, "what I was just checking to see if the R-18 blocker would happen, I needed to see if we somewhere else or still in the game."

I can only think of one thing to say to him

"yeah, yeah just make an honest woman out of her senpai."

"oh, SHUT UP!"

"Bahahaha, oh man that was perfect"

As I laugh and he just sits there all grumpy and fuming about this, then a thought come to my mind when he mentioned the floor guardians I remember my characters, I left one in my room to protect it while I was gone I need to check on him, I inform Momonga that I need to check on something

"Momonga I need to go to my room to get something before I see the guardians"

"oh, course Elirael meet me there right after though."

"ok"

**Scenery change Elirael room**

My room hasn't changed at all it has the weapons, skeletons of humans, animals and monsters I've killed in Yggdrasil and all the items I have collected in the game, swords, armor and trophies from broken guild weapons to town treasures.

The NPC I left to guard my room is a small yellow imp I named Smiley for his appearance and personality being sadistic, perverted and very comedic, I made him to be my friend he treats me like a friend instead of a creator or boss, but he calls me that because I take the lead and call the shots, I made him so I would never be alone and so I would always have a friend, I need to find him and see if he is ok.

I shout out in the room "Smiley are you still here!?"

Almost immediately I hear "boss you're back?!" he lands right in front of me he is the size of a monkey with a demonic appearance his skin is completely yellow with only other color being his completely white pupil-less eyes, his large white smile and the black curved horns on his head.

" oh, boss how ya been its royally boring sitting in this room surrounded by good memories of us killing these losers together."

Oh yeah I forgot smiley is a companion NPC he sits on a shoulder arm guard similar to a bird, and he can come outside the tomb with me, I apologize to him and say.

"sorry to keep you waiting buddy, but I'm back now and from the situation were in right now we'll be able to get some blood flowing no problem."

" yeah baby now you're talking my language boss, should I fly somewhere or what?"

Oh yeah, the shoulder guard for smiley is in my inventory how do I access that here, I'm just thinking about the shoulder guard and I subconsciously stick my hand out and put my hand in a dark portal thing and pulled out the shoulder guard.

"huh cool"

Smiley says "yeah that's different from normal"

Wait does smiley remember things from Yggdrasil from when we adventured and raided together ill look into that later, I equip the shoulder guard and smiley hops on my shoulder

"back in business huh boss"

" hell yeah smiley, we are going to the sixth floor, Momonga has the floor guardians meet us there."

"cool is that big titted succubus going be there?" he asks with a perverted smile on his face.

"smiley shut up man."

I activate the ring and transfer us to the theater on the sixth floor, where I witness a fire monster fighting the dark elf twins that guard this floor, while Momonga watches with interest.

"Momonga what's happening right now?"

Smiley answers " looks like the twins are five seconds from being elf bacon."

Momonga says "the twins are helping me test my magic and the staff to see how differently they function here than in Yggdrasil."

In about two minutes the twins are victorious and rush over to us.

"thank you for the work out lord Momonga and lord Elirael it is great to see my lord." The elf ranger and beast tamer Aura states and her brother mare says "yes thank you lord Momonga and welcome lord Elirael."

"hello, how are you two doing?"

Aura answers "great my lord our floor has been free of invaders for a while."

After aura gives her answer I hear a portal open and the vampire guardian of the first and second floor Shalltear bloodfallen comes out.

"my my it's been awhile since I've been here, am I the first arrive." She stated as she walked out, the second she saw me and Momonga she makes a beeline to us.

She says "Oh who to choose the beautiful and chiseled bones of lord Momonga with his ruby red eyes or the raw power of the high zombie lord himself who strikes fear into men's hearts with a single glare of his beautiful emerald green eyes"

Ok what the fuck are we being sized up like meat.

Smiley states "bahaha out of all the chicks in this tomb boss you got the flat loli vampire to swoon over you."

"flat?" "how dare you little imp and why do you talk to lord Elirael like an equal, he is a supreme being not your friend."

"that's where your wrong while you been sitting ass, doing nothing me and the boss went out and kicked ass together you sat on yours and let it get fat and saggy."

"why you miserable little troll."

Aura just laughs at this exchange while mare sulks quietly behind his sister

Before shalltear can attack Smiley, we hear a booming voice shout out.

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN IN FRONT OF THE MASTERS."

I turn my head to the source; I see a large four-armed icicle incased creature step forward. He tells off Shalltear for her actions.

" WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF LORD MOMONGA AND THE GREAT LORD ELIRAEL HAS RETURNED TO US AND YOU ACT LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF THEM."

Shalltear tries to explain "that imp started this mess, he insulted me, claim I was slacking in my duty."

Smiley answers "don't hate me for telling the truth flat loli leech girl."

Shalltear screams "HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSECT OF A DEMON!"

I have heard enough of this child play, I use the **[command** **mantra spell] **to make them stop thanks to the boost my skills give command spells like this it should control them.

"**STOP THIS AT ONCE!**"

With that one sentence they all shut up and look at me in fear in their eyes and bodies shaking like leaves, and smiley jumps off my shoulder on to the ground with the other guardians.

"Shalltear don't react to petty insults like war declarations, smiley uses that to enrage and confuse enemies for easy kills don't fall victim to it."

She bows immediately while saying with great fear in her voice "of course my lord I will be calmer and more controlled."

I go to tell off smiley, but I hear Shalltear whisper something it sounded like "that raw power so incredible, so sexy I might need to change underwear."

I'm going to forget and ignore that comment for a while im not into loli like peroroncino was and is she wearing breast pads I don't remember her looking like that, oh whatever I need get back to smiley.

"smiley don't pick fights with the other guardians that don't need to be started, you all need to work together, if you can't it won't be pretty."

Smiley answers with only slight fear in his voice "what won't be pretty boss...?"

" I won't be your friend anymore!"

The second I say that smiley's face drops immediately and looks to be truly afraid, he manages to say.

"please boss don't say that we're best buds, we hunt together, kill together and check out chicks together don't do this please."

I can't help but laugh internally at that, but I need to stay calm.

"I mean it play nice and don't start a fight, you can trade barbs but no fighting"

He just bows and says "yes boss I understand"

"the way you handle your underlings is most incredible my great lord Elirael."

A voice I don't know speaks out loud at me I see the person in question it is demiurge, I remember him he's the NPC of Ulbert he spoke very highly of him, he was created to be a true demon in every sense of the word.

Momonga decides to intervene " I agree with demiurge, and it is good you and Cocytus have come,"

" of course, lord Momonga"

" I WILL ALWAYS COME WHEN THE SUPREME BEINGS CALL UPON ME TO SERVE."

Hmm where's albedo at, she hasn't come yet, hmm may demiurge knows he's the last one to arrive.

"demiurge do you know where albedo is?"

He answers with "yes lord, she is getting the guardian of the third floor right now."

Oh yeah her, the guardian of the third floor is one of mine, she was created with help from peroroncino in design and personality, she is a wraith, her skin and hair are as white as snow, I created her to be the ideal girl for me to love, she beautiful, dangerous and powerful, I programmed her to love me and be my true love, her personality is that of a emotionless and strong woman that acts she doesn't care about anyone or anything but she is actually very caring and loving to friends, allies but mostly to me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Momonga announces that albedo has arrived and with her my creation and my love, Hel the lady of death, she is wearing a risqué black bikini like suit only covering her most sensitive area with black boots and a black and red cloak , she has a hourglass figure with large E cup sized breasts and a sword dangling from her hip.

Albedo states "lord Momonga all the guardians excluding the fourth and eighth floor guardians have arrived as you ordered"

Momonga responds with " excellent work albedo."

"oh, you flatter me my lord" albedo is swooning in delight from the compliment

While albedo is swooning, Hel spots me and starts walking to me, oh no is she pissed I left for so long or going to kill me is she rebelling against nazarick for me leaving.

When she finally arrives she just pulls off my hood and immediately kisses me on the lips, the other guardians stand still in shock or jealous rage while smiley smiles and says "Hubba Hubba", and Momonga just quietly gasps at the sight, Hel continues kissing me for 15 seconds when we part she just says.

"glad your finally back lover."

I can only say.

"great to be back my lady."

Huh that's weird why'd I say that, it's like I'm actually my character not me, if I was in my real body, I would have passed out from this, but now I am thinking "fuck yeah, let's have some fun." Have I completely changed from being a human will I be as bloodthirsty and insane as in game or more wicked, in Yggdrasil I had an idea I called Mega-Death, it was killing every living creature in a town, city or guild, in game its fine because they're not real but if humans and demi-humans exist here will I still be that way?, As I'm trying to collect myself albedo speaks out.

"now that is out of the way lets us all give out declaration of loyalty to the supreme beings."

"guardian of the first and second floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen pledges herself to the masters."

"guardian of the third floor, Hel pledges herself to the master and supreme being."

"GUARDIAN OF THE FIFTH FLOOR, COCYTUS PLEDGES HIMSELF TO THE MASTERS"

"guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora pledges herself to the masters."

"guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore pledges himself to the masters."

"guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge pledges himself to the masters."

"personal guardian of Elirael Radicate, Smiley pledges myself to serve and protect the masters."

"guardian overseer of the great tomb of nazarick, Albedo pledges herself to the masters"

Me and Momonga just can't believe this has happened we have powerful servants, a vast army of undead warriors, powerful weapons and abilities that were once just a fantasy, I think Momonga is thinking about what we need to do to further own goals and find out how we came here, but I have something else in mind we do what we want, destroy what we want, create what we want, I think it time to start this party and make it a real killer one.

**this is a somewhat crossover with the original evil ernie comics, im a big fan so i thought it would make an interesting story taking characters and ideas from the comic and working that into the world of Overlord, the look of Elireal is kinda a mix between evil ernie, spawn and the guy from disturbed, while smiley is similar looking to that red demon in overlord when aura was building the forest base.**


End file.
